Stormy Sunday
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerRobert] Robert and Spencer spend a stormy Sunday afternoon together.


Title: Stormy Sunday  
Summery: Robert and Spencer spend a stormy Sunday afternoon together.  
Pairings: Spencer/Robert  
Warnings: Yaoi, one shot, pointless dribble  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade

I don't know what the hell this is, where it comes from or what little plot it has, but… here we are. Another relatively pointless oneshot of my second favorite pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

A low, distant rumble was heard outside. A young nobleman, Robert glanced out his window from his castle in Germany. Over the horizon he could see large thunder clouds rolling over the mountains. A streak of lightning was seen and a few moments later was accompanied by a roar of thunder. The thunder was louder than before which told Robert that the storm was growing closer.

He opened the window and leaned against the window sill, breathing in the warm, moist air that you get before the actual storm arrives. He has always loved watching storms. They fascinate him. He remembers as a child waking up in the middle of the night to a bad storm. He crawled to his window and watched in awe as thunder follows the bright lights that rained down from the sky. Most children his age were afraid of such violent weather but he found it exciting and awe-inspiring.

A large violent crack of thunder woke Robert from his thoughts and notice that the wind was picking up. Reluctantly he closed the window, he didn't want the paperwork he was going through to be scattered all over the room.

Sighing he made his way back to his desk and picked up a folder. He looked at it then placed it back down, he mind was too far away to process whatever the folder contained. He sat at his desk and watched day turn to night as the storm approaches. He stood up again and walked to the window.

He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of strong, warm arms circle his waist. "You jump when I wrapped you in my arms but you don't even flinched when it thunders. Are you trying to tell me something, Robert?"

Robert laughed and turned his head slightly to look into a pair of amused sea green eyes. "It is not my fault you have that sort of effect on me, Spencer."

Spencer smile and leaned forward gathering Robert's lips into a kiss, which the German willingly returned. They broke apart when a large crack of thunder was heard and the lights began to flicker. A few moments later all power was gone.

Smiling, Spencer turned Robert around in his arms so they were facing each other. He crushed Robert into his chest, his hands resting on the small of the German's back causing him to lean back to look at the Russian. "So, what do you suggest we spend this stormy Sunday afternoon?"

"Oh, plenty of things come to mind, but first we need to go and find some candles and light them. I don't want to be stumbling around in the dark looking for a torch or candles." Spencer nodded and sighed, reluctantly releasing Robert from his entrapment.

He followed Robert out, his hand on the small of the German's back again, tempted to slip down a few inches further but the look Robert sent him said it wasn't a good idea right now and Spencer knew that if he behaved he would get a 'treat' afterwards.

The storm outside seemed to hover over head as it continued to send streaks of hot light down from its clouds. Soon the dark clouds burst open, sending rain down upon the earth, soaking everything it touches. Thunder shook the sturdy castle and the sky turned black.

Moving quickly Robert and Spencer lit many candles to light their way if they ever feel the need to explore the castle.

Robert walked over to a large, plush lounge chair that was facing a large window. He sat down and was soon accompanied by Spencer, who sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Robert sighed and sunk against Spencer, laying his head on the blonds chest.

The storm continued to rage outside as the two talked quietly to themselves, talking about nothing and everything. They begin to talk about things they've always wanted to do but not yet had the chance.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Spencer asked while nuzzling Robert's neck.

"What would that be?" Robert asked, feeling as though he's going to like what Spencer is going to say.

"I've always wanted to make love to you during a storm." Spencer huskily, kissing Robert's neck and shoulder.

Robert bit his lip trying to stop a groan. "That's funny I was about to say the same thing."

Spencer smiled and gather an willing Robert into his arms. He stood up and kissed Robert as he picked him up bridal style and carried him towards their bedroom. He laid Robert on the bed and made love to him for hours that night, even after the storm passed.

Robert laid his head on Spencer's chest as the blond ran his fingers through the royal purple hair. They both glanced outside to see the sun rising over the horizon and more storm clouds heading their way.

* * *

Kinda short and had very little plot. But who really cares?

Robert: Apparently not you.

Aw, you're just annoyed that I didn't do a lemon.

Spencer: I don't know about Robert, but I'm sure as hell am!

Robert: O.O

Read and review.


End file.
